Jade
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: Kagome Higurashi hated the rich and popular life but when a new student transfers to Shikon High will he change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

Kagome Higurashi hated being a girl. The only thing she hated more then being a girl was being a rich girl. She had little say in being both her parent's sole heir to the multibillion dollar fortune they both possessed. She of course wanted no part of it. She'd always argued that her sister even her little brother would be a better match alas no she was eldest she was heir. One day had been the last straw as she blurted out "I don't want be special. I want to be normal" She sniffled into the Jonny Test comforter "I want to live in a house and get clothes off a rack and eat dinner at McDonald's" her voice trembled before breaking into a whisper "and I want to choose my own dates"

The startling outburst had provoked a shudder of distaste of her father

Kagome much preferred the gloom of Edgar Allan Poe to a those silly Disney princesses waiting for prince charming any day. Kagome Higurashi had no choice except to be an heir. She didn't want anything more.

No happy endings

No price charming.

Yet


	2. Enthralled

Chapter 1

Enthralled

Today was one of those days. You know the ones where the cloudy windows were more interesting than the lesson at hand. In fact it seemed to be like that a lot lately. Not that I'm complaining. Only Miss Ranvek's gravely voice brought me out of it.

"Class today we have new student" Waving in the new body she went back to sitting, careful of the bump in her stomach. A kid 'bout my age made his way into the class, his arms full of books and a bag to heavy for his form. "Free time" she announced, getting up to walk back to her desk. Twenty mini bodies crowded around the new guy, in a squealing mess. My best friends included.

Sighing, I moved from my desk to get a better look at the hot shot. Through a sea of girls I saw him. More so he saw me, his dull golden eyes boring into mine. His silky silver hair crowned his head in short tuffs, coming back length and stopping. He wore a navy blue button up that was wrinkled, untouched human hands. He wore pants, unlike most guys, that were tan brown and fitting in the waist as well as every where else… He was a cute one our new student. He was an exchange student from Japan. Very popular and very well versed in English.

"What you star-ing at?" Well almost. He blew a tendril of hair his eyes to get a better look at me. He scanned from my onyx blue tassels to my sandaled feet and back again.

"You're cute, go out with me?" It wasn't a question it was a full blown answer for me. On the inside I wanted to snap his smug neck, of course I couldn't. Too many witnesses. Instead I put on my sweetest grin closed my eyes and answered

"Not on your life" From the look on his posse's faces, it was time to go. That summer day was the first of many to being asked out by Shessomaru Tiashio.


	3. Engagement?

Chapter 2

Engagement?

Its 7:59 and the world is waking up. Its summer so I'm not surprised that the sun wakes two hours after me. As I lay in bed, I watch my sister sleep and in the other room, listen to my brother snore. I felt my heart play at a fading winter tune.

At the rustling in a separate room, I shot up my ears twitching for any other noise. Finding none, I decided it was past time to get up.

I made a beeline for the kitchen looking for any food last midnight's dinner.

Catfish lay in a lone bowl on the clear counter with two, three pieces of bread covering it. I had gone to bed early so anything made was a surprise to me. I shook my head, definitely my dad's choice. Grabbing a piece to nibble on I searched for a computer. The penthouse was quiet. Everything was still under the windows natural blue glow, including mom's computer. I turned on the screen ignoring the doggy eared screen saver. I checked my stories to see if anyone reviewed them, checked e-mail and fan sites for messages. Only my friends, Kagura and Sango, sat in the mail box. I read through them: Yo morning miko. Nice pick up with the new guy. Anyway you wanna go 2 the mall? – windangel

Hey miko. That was great yesterday! The way you dissed him gold ; ) Wanta go to the mall? Kagura's taking me – demonslayer151

I thought about it for sec before messaging back: Thx guys! I'd love to go! Pick me up 11:00. I'll be ready. – mikogirl25

I got a quick bath threw on clothes and shoes. Before I knew it it was 11:00. A blue Impala was parked outside the house with Sango's head out the window. I threw my waking family a kiss and a "bye" as I rushed out the door. "To the mall" I commanded kiddingly as I climbed in.

"Yes mam" saluted Kagura and a chuckling Sango.

I grinned as she put the pedal to metal, soaring past any and every car. I about cheered as we made to the mall lot in 5 min flat. "New record!" I refereed.

Kagura punched her fist in the air, immediately jerking it down. Sango and I both laughed before helping her out.

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

Kagura suckled her injured knuckle as Sango window shopped in the most gothic stores. Some of which made me scared enough to forget why I was here: to have fun with my best friends.

Out of the store came Sango, her pouty look rivaling Kagura's "Prices! I hate prices" mumbled Sango. We walked another 5 min until they stopped suddenly, mesmerized. I followed their glazes to… Shessomau Tiashio.

I turned to go the go the other way when… "Hey Higurashi"

This time I stuck in my tracks giving him time to catch up

"What Tiashio" I bit out

Woh woh" his hands went up in surrender. "I wanted to make-up to you for yesterday"

I blinked. My friends came behind him listening in on us

"How 'bout tomorrow? I'll buy dinner. "

I blinked again before I realized "…Are you asking me out?"

"No only as friends" I wasn't fooled. A hint of smirk betrayed him. I thought for a sec before my lips gained a smirk of their own. Kagura and Sango backed away knowing what it meant. "Of course. IF I get to pick."


	4. Rules of Engagement

Chapter 3

Rules of Engagement

I spent the next evening thinking of places to go "I could, no. How about no." I paced the room in my date clothes: a lime green tee with an onyx vest pulled over the front. Skinny jeans hugged my legs forming an uncomfortable barrier between them and my shoes, Kimora's. A gold locket hung from my chest, chaffing the neck underneath.

My sister chose this moment to poke her head in our room. "Mom said you have to take Souta to his party" hen it hit me, the perfect place. A devious grin spread over my face. I started to laugh maniacally, sending my sister out of the room with a wave of her hand "Whatever"

I peeked my head into my brother's tiny space. "Get ready I'm taking you!"

I watched as a yellow Camaro pulled its way into the front lot. "There's Tiashio" I guessed. When I turned back to my brother, he was dressed and ready. I bent down to eye level with him "Ready Souta?"

He giggled "Yea"

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

In the car, Shessomaru was quiet. Every 5 min so he snuck a look at the rear view window. Souta would give him one of my grins and wave. Then he would turn back to me, a wary look on his features "You're a real piece of work"

I'd then smile sweetly "Compliments will get you nowhere" Shessomaru shook his head going back to the road. We soon made it to the choice of date, my brother's party, Chucky Cheese.

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

Shessomaru face was becoming more crestfallen every moment we spent and I was lovin' it. Souta chatted with my date and Shessomaru looked ready to jump out the two story window. I grinned at my handiwork. Maybe I should go on dates more often. Souta finally left to play with the tokens I gave him, giving Shessomaru a well deserved break. I put on my most innocent face going to sit beside him. "Souta seems to like you." He eyed me suspiciously "You planned this didn't you" I gave him my best shocked look "M-Me" I sputtered placing a hand on my chest. Shessomaru's eyebrows shot up at my antics

"Never" he followed my lead

"I could never d-o such-a…" I couldn't hold it any more. The looks on his face had been priceless and laugh-worthy.

My laughter was forgotten as Shessomaru stared at me heatedly. "Um Tiashio" He placed a finger under my chin forcing me to face him. "Shess" Worry was leaking into my voice. He leaned in pulling me with him. I did nothing to stop him as our lips came closer a breath away until…

"Kagome" cried Souta "its time to go" He was starring at our lips in interest. I pushed us apart my breathing ragged.

"Time to go" I whispered. Shessomaru stared at me confused, forcing me to turn away. I grabbed Souta's hand "Thanks for bringing us. Later Shess"

"Don't you need a ride?" he asked softly

"I'll call one" I said distantly

Shessomaru Tiashio, the persistent guy he was, is letting me go. I waited for a "No. Stop, don't leave." He let me go. He laid back releasing a repressed sigh. I wanted to him to take us home, to come after us, to finish what he started-NO he wouldn't. After all there's no such thing as happy endings


	5. Broken

Chapter 4

Broken

It's Sunday midnight and I'm wondering "What am I doing here." The thought of almost being kissed my first kiss was overwhelming. A finger traced my lips; the softness of them against the rough tip to real.

I was an idiot. Thinking about what could happen. What should have... rolling over I faced a wall. A shadow of Shessomaru lined the faded pink trim. I rolled to the other side letting sleep take me "Stupid Shessomaru"

?.?.?.?.?

Next day at school, I spent the time with Kagura, chatting, and Sango, listening. They listen of how I tricked him to Chucky Cheeses and of the kiss. Right then he appeared in his normal uniform, navy blue and kacky brown. Starting the other way, I headed to my next class only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Kagome wait" he said quietly. I felt a cold chill come over me. Kagura and Sango called out to me "See ya later Kagome"

I turned to Shessomaru. "What do you want?"

"To apologize" he said gruffly. His golden orbs held something I couldn't decipher. He looked away "You don't have to accept it." My own misty blues widened in surprise then relief. "I accept"

"What?"

"I accept your apology" Shess watched me awkwardly as I held out a hand "friends?"

Shessomaru's lips quirked in a brilliant smile when he took my hand "friends"

?.?.?.?.?

Over the last few days my time was spent knowing Shessy. We went to zoo's , restaurant's ,plays , and he was happy to take me. He even paid for most of them.

Time snuck up on us. Shessomaru was to go back to Japan and I had to stay. Fate loved messing with my life and I no way to fight back.

?.?.?.?.?

So here we are giving good-bye squeezes to the one I'd come to know as a friend. Sango went first then Kagura who clung to Shess for dear life. Raven had to pluck her off him leaving me to say bye.

I stood there rubbing my arm in nervous abandon. He gave me a small smile the bright one I had become accustom to over the weeks. I looked down until I felt something snake around my shoulders. I wasn't a hugger like Kagura, Sango, my family yet I gave into his. Sneaking my hands around his back, I squeezed as if it would keep him here forever. "I'll miss you" he whispered into my onyx locks. I breathed in his sent one last time. "Have a good trip"

Releasing each other, I handed him his bags. Watching as he went dragging the bags behind him, I bit my lip. I'd never felt this way before. Like a soccer team I was going back and forth on him. With a loud roar his plane lifted off. I turned to leave for Kagura's Impala. I shook off the feelings I had. _They're temporary._I wasn't going to be one who fell into that trap they called love


	6. Enter

Chapter 5

Enter

I'd never felt lower than in this plane. Wondering why? My dad forced me to come on his business trip. Apparently two weeks in bed, quiet and dormant, isn't healthy. Go figure. Anyways we're on our way to Hong Kong. The one place I dread, China. Dad said I was overreacting. He didn't understand they never did. Only with Kikyo and Souta did they try. Sighing I poked at my dinner swirling the peas, mixing the mashed potatoes stabbing the corn on the cob. Somehow I ended with a broken heart on a plate. I closed my eyes against tears. I dumped it into the next seat scowling when my dad gave me disapproving look. I decided to tune into the mp3 player I brought. At first I only got China channels then I caught the news (in English) on our current sitch.

**"Hong Kong, it 72 with a wind chill. Beautiful day for walk."**

"Guess the English isn't vey good" I murmured to no one.

?.?.?.?.?

We soon landed. I thanked the seating girls who were at the exit before moving to look for our ride: an Impala, motorcycle, a…limo, of course. A man held a sign that said Higurashi. He was a boy no older than me and yet he drove limos. He was almost average. Onyx hair came in locks over his head it tied in a pony-tail at the back of his nape flowing down to his upper back. He wore a suit kinda like the Chinese kung-fu guys in movies. As I looked up he caught my eyes. Molten chocolate stared into my misty ones. I found myself swimming in those eyes forever at least until someone placed a hand on my shoulder. For the first time dad had a small smile on his face. What's more I'm sure it was for me. It disappeared as he made his way to talk to the kid. I followed him slightly dazed. Dad had smiled and at me. Maybe things are looking up. I hope so I need it to.

?.?.?.?.?

The ride over to the hotel was silent no one said a word until the limo driver decided to break the ice.

"So where you headin'?"

"Meeting" dad answered.

How bout you" he asked me.

"Meeting" I repeated.

"On what?" The question was directed at me.

"Don't know"

"Aren't you gonna drop your things first?"

I finally lost it "Oh for heavens sake. Don't ask me" I started to fume as a smirk appeared in the rear view window. He was doing it on purpose. He wanted me mad. I took in a deep breath choking it out at his next question

"You want go out?"

I sighed while my dad gained a pleased grin on his features. I closed my eyes the same way I did with most men and gave his answer.

"Sure" I said. "When-pigs-fly."

His look had been a pleased one at first then surprise then suspicion. His chocolate eyes grew smoky. From the back they looked like coals.

I looked to my dad for help. Unfortunately he turned away from me his eyes facing front. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip


	7. Wait

Chapter 5

Wait

The seat purred as the accountant twisted back and forth. I hated that chair, the constant moving was getting on my nerves. I pulled at a strand of hair as if I was the attendants head and I yelped as it popped right off. Rubbing at the bald spot I turned so I couldn't see dad stern look. We'd been in this room for two hours going over charts, stats, and best of all more charts, while we waited for his partners. I growled at the clock, willing it to go faster than one mile per minute when my dad stood heading for the door. He went two shake two men's hands. Motioning me over, I went to do the same until my eyes were held by a smoldering ashes. The boy from earlier made his way into the room his eyes never leaving mine. I shook his hand, as well as, the two others. "Maybe he's here against his will to." As if sensing my thoughts he chucked. "Names Naraku" he pulled my hand to his lips kissing it gently "your father's new partner" I flushed enough shades to make skittles proud.

"P-Pleasure." Oh man

?.?.?.?.?

Outside the conference room was even more boring than the inside. I was always a patent child though, this was ridiculous. Another three hours for a meeting and what more I'm starving. The meeting gets to wine and dine while I sit out here, quiet as a mouse and horse hungry. I stared down the shadowed hall watching figures go in and out of the double entrance doors. When one passed with a steak meal in hand, that had been it. I rushed over the velvet carpet intent on getting something to eat. As I made it through the doors the sent of heavy sent of gas and pollution hit my nose. I covered my nose and did something my dad would never approve of I called a cab.

?.?.?.?.?

Through the freezing glass I could see the many restaurants Golden Tiger, Azure, Chuichow Garden, Caprice. The list went on and on and I loved it. I chose a bar as the driver was paid and drove off. I made my way in not heeding the stares I got from the men. I looked on in amusement as the bar became more evident to me. I searched my pockets for any money I might have. Grimacing I realized that I had paid the cab in full and my wallet in empty. A low groan from my stomach had me searching for a culprit to pay when my greens landed on an elder man, no more than in his 20's, alone in the bar. Putting on my best swagger I slinked my way to the bar trying to look as lost as possible. "Um 'cuse me" I drawled. "Do you have the time?" The man gave me a gap toothed smile sending me to grimace on the inside.

How 'bout a drink instead." I knew that I was to young for it though I figured if I get food then what the heck

?.?.?.?.?

I giggled bubbly than ever as he led me away from the bar to a room in the back. I struggled none as he pushed me to a bed when he kissed my neck. I finally stared to come around as he started to pull at my clothes. I punched him best I could in my drunken state though I must have missed 'cause he grabbed my arm and pulled to him. struggling I shut my eyes. _No no someone help._ I felt the weight lift off of me and heard it crash into the wall next to us. I felt my body go limp as the weight lifted off my form and heard him crash into the wall next to me. When the world faded I felt something scoop me into brawny arms leaving with one sight. Chocolate eyes.


	8. Interrogation

Moonlight draped my body like a cold hard blanket but the jacket stroking me from my neck to the top of my legs warmed me against the night's dark caress. My head was heavy and the room spun like a ride at the carnival. I felt ready to ralph all over the couch the floor the man chuckling above my head…wait. My eyes could barely make out man or woman as it looked like three stood before me. figuring I was dreaming I snuggled further into the couch trying to block out the lilting burr that was their voice.

"You're wake."

Stating the obvious always great for conversation.

"What of it?"

They ignored me calling someone over. Suddenly the lights cut on and I hissed at the cold hand placed on my head. The man avoided my eyes going back to report to them.

"Its hangover. She'll be fine."

A faint nod sent the man away through the double doors before they turned on me. My head still swam but I could make out a few features. Onyx hair, business suit, he seemed young. I just could put a finger on where I'd seen him. I swatted off the second hand that brushed my hair. I hated pity from others it was one thing I couldn't stand. Balancing on elbows I pierced them with my gaze.

"So I a few to drink."

The words came out more or less slurry than intended.

"I hate girls that can't hold their own." They captured my jaw roughly forcing me to look them in the eyes. "Of course in your case I'm willing to make an exception."

I wrinkled my nose at the nicotine on their breath, itching to bite the hand that held me. They were hitting on a drunken girl. It was obvious where his morals were. My hands batted theirs.

"Thanks but no."

The jacket fell to the ground as I stumbled to my feet. The room still spun out of control and I tripped right into his waiting a arms. I hate clichés.

"Where do you think you're going?" he purred in a sickening voice. "You owe me and I plan to collect."

"Or what" I hissed.

"Or I call your father telling him about your little bar hopping."

My eyes shot open. The worst case scenario was dawning before my eyes. If my dad found out about it I'd never hear the end of it.

"What do you want?"

"Just that date from earlier. One date and I'll call it even."

"That's blackmail!"

"That's my terms."

A low growl tore itself from my throat. My eyes began to focus and my captive came into view.

"Naraku" I bit off.

Another low chuckle confirmed my suspicions as his arms tightened around my waist. I felt my heart warm and play elevator with my body. The scariest thing in world was to be in love but I don't think my heart could take being shattered again.


	9. Hiatus

A/N: I'm at a road block in my story so it is on Hiatus until further notice.


End file.
